The present invention relates to a heat spreader for conducting heat from a device and a method of making the heat spreader. Electronic components are becoming smaller while heat dissipation requirements are becoming greater. In order to dissipate heat generated by these electronic components, heat spreaders are utilized between the electronic component and a heat sink. Heat spreaders can be made of a solid thermally conductive metal. The solid conductive metal has a limited ability to spread heat and has limited thermal conductivity characteristics.